Darkest of Sins
by A Soulless Poet
Summary: Lust. Gluttony. Greed. Sloth. Wrath. Envy. Pride. The seven deadly sins of Sai and Sakura...
1. Lust (Sai)

_**This idea came to me after I read the wonderful works of Gemzy's story "Seven Deadly Sins" A Fairy Tale fanfic that is so sweet and hauntingly beautiful! Gemzy – thank you for allowing me to embrace your idea and allow me to make my own interpretation. It is a true gift and opportunity. **_

_**~X~X~X~X~X~**_

_**Lust**_

There are many reasons he wanted her. Many reasons his heart sung. Seeing her in day to day life, he wanted her. Simple things. The way she moved, the way she laughed, the way she smiled, her kindness...the way her jade eyes shone and her pink hair gleamed. Everything about her set his blood aflame. Ears ringing, lips itching, wanting to kiss her. Claim her, make her his and his alone. He wanted to make her his own and keep her. His angel come to earth, just for him. And these...are the reasons why...

~X~X~X~

Be it on a mission, just wondering around town, window shopping or out for new ink and groceries. Sai couldn't help but let his eyes wonder whenever he saw _her_. Although she was trained as a ninja and had the body for it, there was something about the way she moved. Something as simple as the way she walked...the way her steps were as light as feathers...the way her hips moved, seemingly as if their own. Often times he would find himself distracted, watching as she walked away from him, back straight, chin a little up. Not snotty, but not shy. In her walk, he knew she was sure of herself. Every time he saw her, his fingers ached to draw such a forbidden beauty. He could see it now, the background of a simple road, grass and sky...her walking away, just looking over her shoulder, a small smile gracing her beautiful lips...he could see it already...

~X~X~X~

Her laugh was as crisp and clear as a fresh wind on a muggy day. He could be having the worst day of his life... A failed mission...unable too get a drawing _just _right...having to deal with Naruto and his major stupidity, his obsession with noodles for crissake! He could be having the worst of days and hearing her laugh..._really __laugh_. It made him beyond happy! People said he did not have emotion...they were half right. He did not _show _his emotions. But when he heard her laughing, he wanted to gather her in his arms and give her a reason to laugh more. Kiss her until she was breathless and at his mercy, melted in his arms...but laughing that laugh that he loved so very much. That special laugh that was meant just for him and him alone...

~X~X~X~

To him, her smile was a light in the darkness. It was purity. A shining star brought to earth, just for him. When she smiled, he couldn't help but smile himself...he would have to find a private place all his own, but he would smile. The light in her eyes when she looked at him and smiled...he had to fight – sometimes go so far as to bite the inside of his cheek just to keep from bursting into a huge grin right there. He couldn't say why – but it was contagious. Something that made him want to grin right along with her. Something that stirred an emotion deep inside him...an emotion that spread through him. Warmth. He felt a tightening in his chest – not like a band that bound and constricted...this feeling felt like a hug. Felt like some one was saying, he was going to be okay. You could trust this feeling. Let it go and embrace it, let it go and flow through you. After reading up on it and asking discreetly around – he'd found out that this emotion was called _**happiness. **_He liked this happiness. He wanted more of it...and he knew just where to get it. From a certain pink haired, jade eyed team mate...

~X~X~X~

The times he was injured in the field, the times where he lay in the hospital bleeding and so much in pain he just wanted too curl up and die...all the while laying there and taking all of it with that fake smile of his...the only thing that kept him from letting the scream building inside him out – was her kindness. Her voice, calm and soothing – whispering that everything will be okay. Always the kindness in her voice was the one that calmed him. Always her voice was the one that was his lullaby. It spoke of her inner peace – her kindness. Underneath that tough exterior, underneath the anger and tears, even underneath that fighting spirit she was so known for...there lingered a woman that just wanted to be held...kissed until breathless, hugged tenderly, protected and made to feel like a woman. For all her kindness to him – she deserved that. Not just because she healed him when he was injured and at deaths door...not because she was always there – even on the nights where he was so alone, so desperate to scream and let it all out...and he opened his eyes and saw that she was there. Sometimes she was reading, sometimes she was sitting – eyes lost in her past. A past that he did not know...a past he could more then guess...all he had to do was reach out his hand and hold hers...she would hold his just as tight, if not tighter...and smile. Such kindness would shine in her eyes, for one such as him...it made his heart ache so so so badly. He did not deserve such kindness, yet here it was...all for him...

~X~X~X~

Sitting in his spot on the training field as he drew, he would sometimes sneak looks at her. The way she moved with such grace and agility. Seemingly as if she were as light as air itself. But that was not what caught his attention the most. The thing that caught his eye was her eyes. Twin specs of jade that captured him and kept him there, trapped him much like a siren. So many times, he came so so close to being caught. She would look his way with that small smile, or a frown – eyes shining with happiness or determination...anger or hurt...When he saw that – his eyes drank her in. Trapping her in his mind too keep and savor, to draw for later. ….

~X~X~X~

Everything about her, from the colour of her hair – unique like the flower she was named for...her eyes, often soft like liquid jade. Her warmth that she brought out in him and he ached for. Her laugh that sent fire through his veins lighting them aflame...he wanted to feel her body move with his...he wanted to hear her soft whisper in his ear just for him...he wanted _her _in all of her entirety.

~X~X~X~

All the times he had called her "hag" all the times he had called her "ugly" his heart was crying out to her. Screaming in silent agony and hoping against hope...

_**Take me...if you will have me...I am yours...**_


	2. Gluttony (Sakura)

_**Gluttony**_

When she sees _him _he is her drug. Her addiction. Her source of calm and comfort. The times where she is alone, her mind wonders to him. His face, so pale and so closed off. It was almost sad in a way, how he shut himself off from the world and just let it all go. His eyes that shine no light, cold and seemingly dead. His fake smile. Clearly, the world can see he isn't really smiling...yet...she still comes back to him. She still looks for his face in a crowded room. Still wonders the isles in the bookstore or library, hoping to catch even a glimpse of his face. One look. One look was all she needed to get through her day.

The times when he's gone on a mission, she finds herself counting the days...the hours...the minutes...when he would be home. When he would come back to her and she would be able to get a glimpse of his face. Her fix, if you will allow. That's all it was really. Neither could understand why they needed the other...they just did. No matter what the two did, they found their way to each other. Always to the arms of their addiction...Their drug...Their lover...

She could feel the need for her in his kisses...in how tight he held her...The gentle words of love and desire he whispered...She knew that she was whispering the exact same back to him, holding him just as tight, just as close – just as desperate. They were each others drug, they were each others addiction. The others way to get lost and just forget it all, even if just for a moment. Even if juts for now...A silent agreement spoken between two wounded souls. Lost, afraid, alone – clinging to the other desperately, not wanting to let go. Both know if they do – the pain will come. The withdrawals so fierce, they will want to die instead of being without their "better" half. Even on the field of battle, some part of them is watching, listening, _feeling,_ making sure the other is alright. The other is alive so they can be "happy"...!

Much like a person on drugs, their personalities are changed. Some say for the better – they're happier when they are together, they smile more. Laugh more. Do more and get out of the house. Others...others are in disagreement. Others want to take their drug away. It's not healthy they say. It's not right how he's always there, they say. Its not right how she's in tears when you leave a mission, they say. So many judges, waiting to slam the gavel down on their love. Ready to point fingers and accuse of wrong doings. Yet...The judge, jury and witnesses...they are all in the same situation. They are all guilty of loving to much. Holding to tight. Kissing to fierce and whispering sweet nothings. The whole world is guilty of it. Not just them!

And like the gluttons they are – the two meet in secret. Dark allies...back rooms...his house, her house...anywhere the two can be alone. Anywhere she can feel him in her, around her, through her...and she can _be _him and he likewise _her. _Because that was the nature of their love. Their lust. Their desire. Desperation...addiction.

Her friends stopped asking her to go to bars. To go to parties or shopping. Even to go on missions. Because they already knew her answer. Already knew how she would hide her face behind a curtain of hair and whisper an apology. She was busy. She was sick. She had another mission...Tsunada-Hokage needed her...the list of excuses went on and on, until they stopped the list, dead cold and said enough. She did what she wanted to do. She made her own choices. Now...now she would have to learn to live with them. Learn to have her friends walk away and see their backs.

When she was on a mission, she would have to work extra hard to compensate. Now she knew beyond a doubt that she was on her own. Even in a crowded room. When people talked to her, they looked right through her. When they laughed with her, their laughter was forced. Each interaction one of desperation. One trying to save her from him...and him from her. From each other. From themselves...from their addiction. Highs and lows, pain and anger. The whole of it was such a dangerous situation. One neither could...or at this point, _would..._ever leave. Their friends attempts at kindness were seen as a threat to their perfect world. The world where, as long as the two were together...as long as they were able to touch and talk and love and _be. _Then nothing could go wrong. Nothing _was _wrong. And their "friends" threatened that. In trying to "help" they were in fact trying to steal her away from it all. She _knew _that the women around her wanted _him. _She could see it in their eyes. The way they sat straighter when he entered the room. The way the whole room seemed to silence when he spoke as he so rarely did.

The way the world seemed to stop to a slow spin...just her and her...him and she...lost in a slow dance of love and lust...addiction and abuse. Self abuse. Not knowing when to _just let go. _That's all that was needed! Just let go. Move on! Walk away! It would hurt for awhile. It would feel like she were being torn from the inside out...but it would be _okay. _She would make it forward step by step and light would shine in and rebirth her anew. A new woman. Healthy, free, safe! She could find a new being to love. A more healthy and stable love. One that lifts you up and you can let the world see, not hide it in the shadows. Not sneak and hope to get caught. A love that would _heal..._

But...

Unfortunately …. it never works that way...

He loves her...she loves him...they, dependent on the other. Team mate. Friend. Lover. Reason to fight for... Destroyer. Jailor. Addiction...drug.

Once you fall into darkness...there is _**no **_return to the light...


	3. Greed (Sai)

_**Greed**_

The very definition of greed is wanting what you can't have. And what he wanted was _her. _What he wanted was her to give herself to him wholeheartedly. Too give herself up to him and embrace him, just as he was her. He was giving her everything he was and got so so little in return. It felt like just a game to him. Like she was just playing with him – he a mouse to her cat. Every whisper, every kiss and nibble. Was all of that just a game? Was she just using him for a means to an end?

Just the thought of that made his blood boil. He had given her everything. _Everything. _For her! And what did he get in return? Lonely nights, cold and alone. Forced to be by himself and stir the whole night away and wonder. Did she want him? Did she love him, the same as if not more, he loved her? He would give her anything she wanted. His heart...his body...his possessions. She had but to ask and it would be hers right away. If he was unable too give it too her right then – he would work damned hard too get it.

When she needed a hand to hold...he was there. When she needed a shoulder to cry on...he was there. When she needed some one to be with in the darkest of corners...he was there, damnit! He was there fr everything she needed – and now he wanted his due. He deserved it, damnit! Why would she get all the of goodies – all the gifts and praise. All the rewards. For him – he wanted it all. All the things he gave – he wanted back. All the kisses he'd burned on her skin. All the love – bites he'd marked her with.

He wanted those bites back. He wanted those kisses back. He wanted to steal the whispers that passed her lips. A whisper so soft of his name...a whisper so soft of her love. The nights where he went all out. Candles, roses, a nice dinner. He went out of his way in a social setting just to make her happy – just to make her smile. When she did, he was so so so very happy. He couldn't describe the joy he felt just to see her happy. And he wanted to have the same feeling! Why was he not allowed too feel the same way?

Why couldn't he whisper her name in ecstasy? Why couldn't he feel the bites of her teeth, find pleasure in the gentle pain she gave him? Why couldn't she surprise him with a candlelit dinner, soft music and roses? Mind you – he wasn't one for a bath – alone at least – but would it hurt? Just once why couldn't she make him feel needed...wanted...why couldn't she make him feel special like he made her? It wouldn't be a huge stretch really! And it wouldn't have to be often! Just once in awhile for crissake – was that too much to ask? Was it too much to ask for a little time...a little _notice? _He wanted to feel needed too! He _needed _to feel needed. He _needed _her to want her. To _desire _her. He needed her too love him...

The greed that burned below him in his heart body and soul for her, it was deep and everlasting. There was no escaping it. No turning back from it. And why should he anyways? Always he gave, always he sacrificed. Day in and day out, he went out on a limb for her and she gave nothing back. He'd bled for her. Fought for her. Hell, he'd even been tortured at the hands of enemies for her. Everything he did for _her_. Everything he sacrificed for _her. _It wasn't to much to ask for his pound of flesh. It wasn't to much to ask for her to love him back. He deserved it. He knew that.

He watched her go around town, laughing and flirting with all of the other guys, the light in her eyes shining. The smile gracing her lips, pure and innocent. That was supposed to be _his _smile. _His _laughter. It was supposed to be _him _sneakily wrapping his arm around her shoulders. It should be _him _with _his _hand on her knee. With a dark chuckle to himself, he remembered reading about the green monster of jealousy...but what name do you give the monster of greed? What name do you give the to the feeling of this...this _desire._ This _want. _It wasn't lust – he knew that. He wanted too get what he was owed. That was all. He wanted to get back the pieces of his heart that he gave. Piece them together and build them back to it's whole. He deserved this. He needed this. She took and took and took – that was all she did. Took from those around her and never gave in return. She was a siren, her song ensnared all the hearts of the men around her. Like an expert fishermen, she caught them in her nets and held them. Trapped forever. He wanted what he wanted and single minded like a child, he went for it any way he thought would work. Flattery. Bribery. Mockery. He even went so far as to hurt her emotionally. He loved her too much to hurt her physically.

Looking back on it, he realized how twisted and wrong it was. How dark and sick. He loved her for crissake! But – as she stood there before him, crying – one question echoing in the space between them...as he reached out with trembling hands and embraced her, holding her tight as he can..as she ripped and pulled at his shirt, trying to get as close as she could...the skies seemed to open and weep for the two lovers below. A soft rain fell and washed away everything. The pain. The anger. The hurt. The _greed. _

Standing below the laden sky crying tears of rain... he understood. In wanting what he'd given and sacrificed – he had missed the most important thing of all...

It was right here in front of him the whole time.

_Her. _


	4. Sloth (Sakura)

_**Sloth**_

Laying back, side by side on the hill, she remembers. She remembers the times they lay on this very hill, holding hands, his thumb slowly rubbing over the back of her hand. It was these moments she loved the most. The lazy days where they didn't have to worry about missions, about life or death situations. Where he could just sit and draw and she could just sit and read. The silence of it was so very peaceful. It was moments like this that were her favorite among many.

The moments where a gentle breeze blows on the hill and it was quiet, the only sounds were the birds singing and leaves rustling. The summer was her favorite time to be on their hill. Depending on the time of day, there's different things to see. From dawn until dusk, each is a breathtaking view all it's own.

She could remember the first time they watched the dawn together. She was lying in bed, reading. The rain falling gently against the roof. So involved in her book, she didn't hear the light tap of the stone against her window. It was a gentle but firm tap that had her looking up from her book and noticing him clinging to her house. Quickly opening the window, he softly stepped in dripping wet. Before she could even grab a towel, he gathered her in his arms and they were out the window. He moved so fast – the rain didn't seem to hit her. It would be later, she realized – he had drawn an umbrella, just for her. The two stood there, on the hill side...she in her pj shorts and tank top – warm from the one standing beside her. Amused that he too was in his pj's a plain white t-shirt and flannel pants.

Digging her toes in the grass, still wet with dew...she could remember the feeling she got when she felt his hand hold hers gently. It was the first time he'd done anything so close to...well – _normal_ and romantic to her...she felt as if her heart would explode out of her chest. She was sure he would hear the pounding of her heart in her chest. So sure that he would turn and look at her funny, or ask her what her problem was. Mention she was ugly or point out some flaw of hers, like he usually did. But... he didn't...he held her hand. No words were spoken as the two stood there and watched the sunrise.

The middle of a hard shift. Beyond weary and sore. Fed up and on the verge of tears after loosing a patient. A fellow ninja had fallen on a mission and his students had brought the body back. The little girl was weeping, saying it was her fault. Her master had pushed her out of the way and taken the poison dart for himself. Before the man had died, he'd asked her to tell his students that they had all passed. They had earned the rank of ninja and could work of their own rights. The last words he spoke were of his "children" and it broke her heart to hear the rattle of his last breath, a small smile forever frozen on his pale lips – eyes still shining with love for his three "Children" that wept at his side. When the doctor sent her from the room, she made it four steps before she fell, overcome by grief. Strong arms caught her and lifted her, holding her tightly. No words were spoken as they made their way to their hill. That's what she's come to think of this place. Their hill.

When they got there, and he landed lightly on his feet, kneeling in the grass – no words were spoken. As she clung to him and sobbed her heart out. As her mind forced her to relive again and again the bittersweet joy of the children loosing their master. Their teacher. Their friend. Their "father"... no words passed between the two. He simply held her, rubbing her back in soothing circles, as the sun shone down and dried their tears.

Home from a mission, the first person she sought out after the Hokage, was him. Looking at all their usual spots and found he wasn't there – she knew. Even from the beginning of her search, she knew where to look. Where he would always wait for her, and she for him. The sky above was turning a soft pink, her signal that she had to hurry or she wouldn't make it. And too miss this would be unthinkable. To miss this would be a lie. An insult. To miss this...would break her heart. Dusk was one of the most important times of day for them. No matter where they were – if at all possible, they would be sure and watch the sunrise and sunset, knowing without a doubt, the other was watching too.

And that's just where she found him – sitting under their tree, sketch book in hand. She would sneak up and try and peek at what he was drawing. He would never let anyone see his pictures until they were absolutely one hundred percent done. And even then he would only let very few see. Her being one of them. Peeking over his shoulder now – she was surprised to see a blank page. Even more surprised when Sai fell over to his side. Assuming something was wrong, she knelt down and was about too rest her hand on his forehead and see what was wrong...when arms slowly worked their way around her stomach, holding her close. Leaning back, she gently rested her head against a broad shoulder. Looked into eyes dark as night. To those around them – those very eyes seemed cold. Dead.

But she knew. She knew what lay behind those eyes of onyx. She knew the love and joy...even the hurt and the pain. She knew it all – as did he know all of what was behind her eyes of jade...

As the two lay down on the grassy hill – the blood red sky above...she couldn't help but smile and remember...

...She remembers the times they lay on this very hill...


	5. Wrath (Sai)

_**Wrath**_

A gentle bite. That's all it took to wash the memories away. A kiss so cold, he became numb. A pain so great, it wasn't painful. Dull compared too the pain he carried in his heart. Not as consuming as the agony, so sharp, so intense it took his breath away. Just breathing a breath felt like a knife was carving _her _name eternally in his chest. Even closing his eyes in sleep, he could not escape. It was worse when he closed his eyes. Worse when he relaxed and let his mind wonder. Even he could not go countless days without rest...even if it meant confronting his nightmares...

Blood of ink, his sacrifice. Blood ink, his vow. His promise to this, his unforgiving lover.

_**Bring her back to me...**_

He knows his cries fall on def ears, knows his tears fall for one who is lost forever

_**Can we still not mourn for our dead and know peace, if even a little...Why must I carry this agony...**_

So many questions, so much pain. The one answer, the one certainty...this, his ink-blood given freely to his lovers sharp kiss...

Dark laughter escapes his lips at the ink-blood now escaping his flesh. He could still remember his first time. The anger...it drove him into the arms of this chosen. The coolness. The sharp edge. The feel of it – dangerous yet pleasurable. He hungered for it's bite...just as it hungered for his ink-blood. Each using the other for their own gains. One mind behind the whole of it. He knows that one day, something can go horribly wrong. He knows that one day, he could slip into a death-sleep and never wake. A fact he faces with every caress, every love-bite...

A fact he fears...

An action he knows can be stopped...

a conclusion his heart secretly yearns for.

_**The ultimate sacrifice – to be with her. God smile upon me this day and grant me my wish...**_

He wants this. He knows that. To fall asleep eternal, and be with her. To rid himself of such anger and pain. To stop the endless questions!

Is this really my fault?

_**Yes. Your fault.**_

How can it be, I was not the one holding the blade!

_**No action is still an action in and of itself. You stood there while she fought for you. Sacrificed herself – for you!**_

Did she love me in the end?

_**Yes. Even as the kunei pierced her heart and you held her as she took her last breath – she loved you. **_

Does she forgive me, up there in the Heavens?

No answer to this last question. Even as he felt the glass, cool and smooth in his hand...even as he heard the song of the glass shattering, the anger rushing through his veins like fire from the earth – the answer did not come. Each question he had – his guilt answered him. Each question he had his guilt pricked and poked at him – a needle sharp right to his heart. Nothing could stop the anger he felt burning through his veins.

It was all consuming. Wiping away feeling, thought...even the most cherished of memories. All of it burned to ash, like leaves before a hungry flame. Nothing stood a chance against such hatred. Such pain. Not even him. He – the source of the agony and anger...the weakest of all to resist the unwanted advances of such feelings.

Punching the wall beside him, he could feel his knuckles break. Her sweet voice in his head, yelling at him for being an idiot and demanding that he fix their wall. And he would. Yet another patch among many along the secret walls of his home. Hidden in places where his friends couldn't see – couldn't look and know. Know and judge. He did not need their judgment. Their pity, they knowing looks. Yes they had lost a friend and team mate. But he had lost so much more. His lover. His heart. His better half. A piece of him cruelly ripped out and shattered, scattered to the four winds. All by his own doing – or lack there of. His own inaction.

His vision still burns red when he thinks of that day. That mission where he lost his beloved. The sky that day had no business shining, yet it did. The ground had no right to drink her blood, but it did. They were escorting a high ranking noble...some fat bastard of a man that would not shut up. Complaining about the simplest things. Even striking out at the guards that surrounded him. Even one such as he could not stand by and see that fat cruel man treat other men as such. And yet the guards stood there and took it. He did not blame them when they snuck out in the night. Nor did he try and stop them, but made sure they had food and water to get them back to the village. Waved goodbye as they went. Made sure to thank them for their service and gave them enough gold to last them lifetimes. They deserved it.

That night...that was the night it all came crashing down...

A soft whisper was his only warning. So quick, he wasn't even sure he heard it. He knew it to be real when a kunai pierced the neck of the fat noble, blood – red and rushing – gushing out of his neck when the noble pulled out the kunai. The fat man fell dead.

The fight didn't last long. It took them mere moments to find the ninja's – Suna ninjas, he found out later the noble was a hired assassin sent too kill the Kazekage. The ninjas were in turn hired to stop him. - standing there, bathed in blood they thought they were safe. Thought they had gotten them. But they were wrong. _**Dead wrong. **_And it would be **_she _**that paid the price. Just as another whistle sounded, she stepped forward to check for wounds. It felt as if the world was moving in slow motion. Everything happened so slowly...yet so quick, over in the blink of an eye...

One gasp and she fell...

One gasp and it was over, she lay pale and limp in his arms...

Using his ink-beasts, they sought out and killed the last kinouchi – a sick satisfaction filled him at her screams. But none of that mattered...his lover was gone...

Pacing down the hall, he grabbed his tools needed to repair the whole in the wall and set them aside. He knew tonight there would be more of them.

It was in his darkest hours that she came to him...his darkest hours that he questioned...

_**Does she forgive me, up there in the heavens?**_

Silence was his only answer.


	6. Envy (Sakura)

_**Envy**_

Jealousy burned through her as she watched the young couple ahead of her. As she went towards the gates of the fair, she couldn't help but let an angry sigh escape.

_**Why did I force myself to come to the fair? Suuure! How about I just go to the fair and torture myself! Sit around looking at all the couples!**_

"Sakura? What brings you here."

_**And the night just gets better and better...**_

Looking up into dark as night eyes, Sakura felt herself get even more depressed. Before her stood the one person that wouldn't do a thing to make her mood better. In fact it would make her mood worse! But...he was a warm body to sit with...casting aside her angry thoughts, Sakura patted the seat beside her. A strange look flitted across Sai's face a moment before he sat down. That didn't help Sakura at all but she chose to ignore it. For now. When he sat down, his leg brushed against hers and his face paled. He seemed so stiff and unsure...

Sakura, tired of the silence, sighed and reached out grabbing his hand. She was surprised when he came along easily...! And...held her hand tighter...? A blush ran up her cheeks when he walked beside her and held her hand. It seemed as if they were a couple...

But – the illusion was shattered when a couple in front of them decided to have a little PDA. The man stopped all of a sudden and pulled the woman to him, holding her close and kissing him. Angry, Sakura was about to say something, when Sai let go of her hand...only to pull her against his side a second later. When she looked up and gasped at him, a small smile slipped over his face and he gently touched her cheek with his free hand.

"Sakura, was there any particular place you want to stop? There's a ramen stand if you're hungry...or there's the fortune teller – taro cards, palm reading...gold fish scooping...pick a place and we'll go there!"

Looking around, Sakura tried to pick out the spot that didn't have couples. The pickings were very slim. The ramen shop had couples eating candlelit dinners, gold fish scooping had women screeching like fools as their men caught gold fish for them. Really, the whole thing was just a big joke! A good book and a cup of tea sounded like a good idea to her. But...she couldn't just leave Sai by his lonesome. There had to be a reason he was here, he wouldn't just show up at a social function like a fair for no reason. To distract herself from her jealousy, she decided to delve a little deeper into the life of her new team mate.

"Sai?"

When he looked at her, she felt like she was the most important thing in the world to him at this moment. Just the thought – it scared her and excited her at the same time...

"Sakura?"

Even as he spoke her name – soft and gentle – Sakura felt like she was the most important being in his world at the moment...

"Sakura, you're staring at me...you had a question?"

Jumping out of her reverie, the pink haired kinochi smoothed the front of her kimono to cover her blush. Sai was always so blunt!

"I-I was just...I was just wondering why you came here? This doesn't seem..."

Realizing how she sounded, Sakura trailed off and started to stomp towards the ramen stand. Only to come face to face with the same couple they almost crashed into. This time the jealousy was so great on top of her embarrassment and general anger at the day itself, she snapped. Walking up to the couple, she stopped her foot and clenched her fists.

"Get a room, you two! You're in a public place, you don't need to stand there and suck face with each other right in front of everyone - !"

Before she could say more, arms wrapped around her waist and she gasped. Gently she was held against his chest, his head resting on her shoulder. When he spoke, she could tell he was smiling.

"Please, excuse my girlfriend. It's been a very long day – busy with missions for the Hokage – she's just over tired. If you'll excuse us..."

Before Sakura could say any more, she was lifted in his arms and carried away to a fair tent. When he set her down, Sakura turned on Sai and all but ripped his head off!

"What the hell do you think you were doing _**cuddling **_me like that, hmm!?"

When she poked his chest, Sakura tried very hard to ignore the warmth that came rushing through her. When he grabbed her wrist and tugged her close, all but pinning her to him, she gasped and tried to strike out. Her fists hit uselessly against his chest.

"You asked why I came here? I came here for you."

Sakura felt her hands go limp and lie against his chest. If he wasn't holding her, she would've fallen to the floor.

"You...came here for...me?"

A nod was the only answer. In the dim light, she could see a blush creep up his face. When he spoke, his voice was soft – uncertain.

"Kiba was here with Hinata on a date...they took me along – but they needed their privacy...I saw you sitting on the bench looking angry..."

"I wasn't angry!"

Sai shook his head and smiled a little...his eyes seemed...sad? Immediately Sakura regretted cutting him off like that.

"Looking upset. I was told when I first came here about that traitor...and today was the day that he left...so – I figured..."

Looking away, Sai muttered something, holding her a little closer. Resting her hands on his shoulder, he gripped his shirt a little bit and leaned close to his lips.

"I didn't hear what you said, Sai?"

When he turned his head to repeat himself, Sai's lips brushed against Sakura's. She stood frozen in surprise a moment before she felt his lips meld to hers once more. Gentle. Sweet. Letting her set the pace stop if she wanted to. Sakura held him tighter, kissing him in return.

This one kiss seemed to melt away her jealousy. All thoughts of _**him **_replaced by Sai. Replaced by this moment. Sai's lips on hers as the two danced this new dance of passion. When the kiss ended, he gently cupped her cheek in his hand and rubbed a thumb slowly over her cheek.

"Hello, Sakura..."

"Hello, Sai..."

Gently, he lowered his lips to hers once more, arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tight as he could. Gentle and loving. This was new to the both of them – this closeness, but they would take it day by day. For now, they would just enjoy this moment...


	7. Pride (Sai)

_**Pride**_

_**Pride of a father:**_

If pride were a sin, Sai would be the worst of the sinners. As he sat back in the chair, looking down at his little girl, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at the little life he helped bring into this world. Just looking at her tiny hand wrapped around his finger...he felt so so afraid. Afraid that he would be too rough...afraid to hold her too tight and squish her. Too loose and drop her. Afraid of the future to come. The diaper changes, late night feeding, the crying and not knowing what the problem was...

Uncertainties plagued him as well. Would he be a good enough father? Would she love him? Could he handle the delicate balance between discipline and support? Only a few hours old, and already he was uncertain whether he would be a parent that she knew he could come too. A parent that she knew would protect her with his life.

Already they knew that she had chakra and was able to use it. That being said, Sai wondered what kind of ninja his daughter would be. Would she be amazingly strong, like her mother? Or maybe she'd have control over ink like her father? Although that would be nice, Sai also hoped that she would have something uniquely her own. Something that would take her far in life and allow her to grow into the amazing woman he knew she would be...

_**Pride of a lover:**_

A grin passed over his lips as he saw the blush creep up her face. It was the moments like this that he loved. The moments where they were together, he loved to make her blush crimson...that small smile that tugged at her lips, hidden – a treat for him to nibble and kiss until it came out of hiding. It was a secret locked away, just for him.

The stillness of night, cool and moonlit – the two lovers embrace each other in this, the most cherished of dances. Each caress, left a line of fire...each kiss, an invisible brand. Whispers of love, whispers of commitment. Moon light shone in and painted her skin in a beautiful glow...his fingers ached to reach out and paint her. Trap her beauty in ink and pigment, forever sealed.

As he kissed her and held her close, nibbled her ear and, he came to realize...something he knew all along. She was a free spirit. Not meant to be trapped in ink of pigment, not meant to be held back and wither away. That just wasn't who she was. Nor was he one to trap her. He loved his quick to anger, strong willed, delicate, nurturing, loving, spit-fire of a woman that lay before him. Seeing her there, knowing she was his partner for life – he was so very happy...so very content...just to lie here with his lover and know one hundred percent he was loved. Know one hundred percent that he in turn, loved her...

_**Pride of a ninja:**_

A smirk crossed his face as the kunai sunk hilt deep into the wood with a sickening crunch. Although he knew it wasn't Sakura, he still tossed the kunai, a distraction. Faking surprise, he knelt on the branch , pretending to look around. All he needed was a moment...right there...a snap of a twig was his only warning before – _**thunk –**_ a kunai landed where his head once was.

Laughter rang out from above him, as he landed on his toes. Looking over his shoulder, he grinned at the pink haired kunochi standing on the branch above. When she smirked, that was his que to look down. Traps surrounded him.

"Good try, my Sakura."

With laughter of his own and a splash of ink, he was gone. A few hand seals and strokes of a brush, Sai was up in the air on a bird of ink. He could see the ground below, the trees, open space of the training ground.

_**There you are...**_

Jumping down from the branch, he landed softly and took a step forward, only to be stopped when her small frame pressed against him from behind, a kunai to his throat. A grin spread over his lips when her arm wrapped around his chest, removing his sword. The grin grew wider as her hand wondered down to his hip, over his leg...releasing the kunai pouch attached to his leg. Disarmed, Sakura stepped back, triumphant. Only too bump into his chest and have his arms wrap around her, a gentle bite on her neck.

"Nice try, love...but you successfully disarmed my ink decoy..."

She gasped when he nibbled her neck a second time...only to have the bite replaced by a kunai, his laughter a soft breath against her ear.

"Distracted, my Sakura...and it's you who's supposed to be advanced in the art of seduction..."

Without looking at him, she could hear the laughter in his voice. Feel the smile through his gentle embrace. Using her Chakra in her feet, she pushed against him backwards, so the two landed against a tree trunk. Caught off guard, he wrapped her tightly in his arms, using his body to shield her against the blow.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sai?"

"You loose."

Her beautiful laughter rang out, crisp and clear. It reminded him of warm nights spent sleepless. Nights in each others embrace, nights spent with friends around a fire, or drinking Sake at the bar. Nights of love and passion, even nights of anger and rage ending in sweet words and kisses. Her laughter was his addiction...his muse...her laughter was just one of so many many reasons he loved her. Wrapping his arms around her, he snuck a hand up her shirt, rubbing her stomach in slow circles. Giggling, she slapped his hand away and bit his neck gently.

Pretending to glare angrily, Sai shook his head and removed the Kunai from her grip. She had another sneaking up his leg. Laughter burst out at the look on her face, determination and feigned anger.

"Next time, my love...next time."

As the two embraced in the shade of a cherry blossom tree, Sai couldn't help but feel pride about who he was a lover – holding his woman in his arms...as a father – waving to his daughter as Kiba walked up the hill, Sai and Sakura's little girl in his arms, Hinata carrying their daughter beside her husband. As a ninja of the Hidden Leaf – the trees around him baring scars of the numerous Kunai, the ink spot on the ground where his decoy was...

As the four friends sat with their children and watched them play among the fallen cherry blossom petals, a breeze blew softly through the training grounds, carrying with it sweet laughter and a gentle warmth. A warmth of love, friend ship, a bond to great for words to describe...


End file.
